Legends Revealed
by guitargal3894
Summary: There are many stories & legends surrounding the powers of light & darkness. What will happen when 2 young children are at the heart of these stories? What does Mephiles have anything do do with it? Read to find out! tell me if rating needs changing...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm guitargal3894! If you have read the original version of this story - "The Story of Bonnie and Clyde" - then you're in for a surprise. I have decided to rewrite that story altogether, and this came out of it.

I hope you enjoy the story! REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED AND WANTED!

Disclaimer: I don't own, in any way, shape, or form, Shadow, Mephiles, GUN, or anyone else SEGA owns... I do own everything else though...

* * *

Legends Revealed

~Chapter 1~

It was a dark and stormy night, but then again, almost all stories start off that way. In the middle of the night, two figures ran down the street. Behind them were even more figures, even more dangerous looking. One of the figures from the dangerous looking group was shouting order to the others.

"I WANT THE CHILDREN ALIVE! RETRIEVE THEM AT ALL COSTS!"

"We have to get out of here Bonnie!" said one of the children. "It's too dangerous here. We need to find a way to get away from the Black Dragons!"

Bonnie thought for a moment. Her brother was right. They were both around five now, and were running from the Black Dragons since their parents were murdered by them 6 months previous.

"Clyde, I have a feeling we need to split up, or at least get out of the city without the Black Dragons spotting us," said Bonnie. Clyde agreed, and the two started to head out of the city, unseen.

_Meanwhile: _

On the outskirts of the city, a strange looking creature walked in the forest, looking for the Chaos Emeralds.

"I know they're here somewhere," the creature said.

As the creature continued to look for the said chaos emeralds, another creature comes out of the darkness, holding a green chaos emerald (10 guesses who it is…).

"Ahhh Shadow, it's good to see you again," said the creature looking for the chaos emeralds.

"Mephiles," said Shadow, "what are you up to this time?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Shadow. Why are you so curious," said Mephiles.

Shadow glared at Mephiles, wondering what his motives were. "I'm just making sure that the chaos emeralds don't fall into your hands. Why else would I ask you what you're doing?"

Mephiles starts to walk away, back into the darkness of the night. Shadow then starts to head back to GUN headquarters when his communicator started to go off. "Shadow, there have been some trouble in downtown Westopolis that involves the Black Dragons gang and two young children they seem to be after. We need you to check it out," said the voice on the communicator. "Understood," said Shadow, and he started to head off in the direction to downtown Westopolis.

But Shadow wasn't the only one who listened to the voice on the communicator. Mephiles apparently overheard the report and taken interest in the two children that the Black Dragons were after.

"Those two children may have something that the Black Dragons need. Why else would they go after two small children," Mephiles said, and then he was off in the direction of downtown Westopolis.

Bonnie and Clyde kept on running from the Black Dragons in downtown Westopolis. "What happened to trying not to be seen, Bonnie!" exclaimed Clyde. As the Black Dragons came closer and closer to the two children, a dark cloud of energy appeared between the children and the Black Dragons. Then, the black mass of energy started to laugh evilly. "Ragnar," said the mass, "why do you want these two children? What could they have any possible use to you?" Ragnar, the leader of the Black Dragons, thought long and hard, not wanting the mass to find out the true reason why he wanted the true children.

As Ragnar was thinking, the black mass started to take the shape of what looked like to be Shadow, but it wasn't. It was Mephiles who appeared from the black mass of energy. "I'm waiting," said Mephiles. Ragnar glared at Mephiles, ready to attack him. All Mephiles did was laugh, "I am still waiting for your reply, but if you plan on attacking me, then you are sadly mistaken."

Bonnie and Clyde were very scared, and futilely tried to hide behind the corner of a building, with their heads sticking out in curiosity. They have heard of Mephiles and the evil things he has done in the past. "Why is Mephiles helping us Bonnie," asked Clyde nervously. "I wish I had an answer brother," replied Bonnie.

The two children watched anxiously as Ragnar continued to glare at Mephiles. Ragnar thought a bit and stood up straight. "Fine," he said, "I'll tell you why I want the children." Mephiles grinned, pleased at his small victory. "Both children possess an immense power," said Ragnar. "I just simply wish to remove this power from the two, awakening the Great Black Dragon from his eternal slumber."

Mephiles's grin soon faded as he heard Ragnar's answer. He knew very well who the Great Black Dragon was – it was the deity of the Black Dragons gang. The legend says that if the energies of light and darkness are joined together at the Great Black Dragon's shrine, the radiation of the two energies would cause the Great Black Dragon to rise once again and take over the world, leaving nothing but death in destruction in its wake.

Mephiles wasn't the only one who had heard of the legend though. Both Bonnie and Clyde have heard it too, and were very scared. Both of them were aware that they possessed the powers of Light Energy and Dark Energy, but there was a problem – neither one knew who possessed which power.

Evil laughter could be heard through the downtown area of Westopolis. Mephiles knew sooner or later the Black Dragons gang would wish to bring the Great Black Dragon to life once again. As Mephiles was about to say something, Shadow appeared on the scene. Ragnar saw Shadow and ordered the Black Dragons to retreat back to their base.

Not wanting to go to prison for some stupid reason, Mephiles then turned around to disappear into the darkness, but suddenly stopped himself. He remembered that the two young children were in grave danger, and knew that GUN would be after them once they figured out the children's immense power.

Mephiles ran to where the two children were hiding, with GUN and Shadow trailing him. Mephiles then scooped up the two young children in his arms, and then disappeared into the darkness with the two children in his arms.

* * *

What will happen to Bonnie and Clyde now that Mephiles knows of their power? Will Ragnar and the Black Dragons find out that Mephiles took the children? Will GUN and Shadow find out why the Black Dragons want Bonnie and Clyde? Keep an eye out for the next chapter in Legends Revealed


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I had a ton of work to do. being in the 11th grade i'll let you guess what work i needed to do - between homework and exams and a whole lot of stuff, i'm surprised i still have ideas for this story.

here's chapter 2 and i hope you enjoy it!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Legends Revealed

~Chapter 2~

Both young children clung hopelessly to one another as Mephiles ran from Shadow and GUN. They were not only frightened by the fact they were being carried by one of the most evilest, and deadliest, creatures on the planet, they were also confused by the fact that Mephiles saved them from the wrath of GUN. They thought of the horrid thing Mephiles would do to them once they got to where they were going, which only made them more afraid than they already were.

Mephiles continued to run from GUN and Shadow, aware of the two children's confusion and fear. "All will be over soon," he tried to reassure them, but that only made them more afraid of what he would do to them.

"Stop!"

"Get back here!"

Mephiles heard the shouts of the GUN soldiers drawing nearer and nearer. They had been running for about twenty minutes now. He knew he couldn't outrun them forever, he needed a place to hid and keep the children safe. The question was – how was he going to do that if the children were terrified of both him and GUN? Nearing close to the center of the forest, he found his answer. Looking back, Mephiles saw that he had lost GUN while he was running. He knew for a fact that wouldn't last long. Mephiles came to a halt once he reached the dead center of the forest. There, in the middle of the forest, was a large, overgrown tree. It stood several stories high, and at the base of the trunk, was a hole big enough for Mephiles and the children to hide in. Seeing as he had no other option of hiding until GUN was off of his back, Mephiles jumped into the hole, holding young Bonnie and Clyde close to him.

_With GUN and Shadow:_

The GUN soldiers were close on Mephiles' tail. The soldiers kept shouting for Mephiles to stop, but no avail. Shadow then thought of a plan. "Split up," he shouted to the soldiers, "We'll try and surround him!"

Shadow's order was carried out without question, but only for Shadow to find out that he had lost track of Mephiles. Being good with where he was in the forest, Shadow knew he was nearing the center.

Shortly after Mephiles was safe in the small cavern in the base of the large tree, Shadow casually walked by the said tree with a dozen or so soldiers. "So, they've split up," thought Mephiles. This would certainly make his escape to his hideout more difficult, for he didn't know where the rest of the soldiers were.

Bonnie and Clyde sat huddled together on Mephiles' lap as he held the two close to him. They were completely terrified not only of Mephiles or the Black Dragons who were chasing them, but also of the strange soldiers and black hedgehog who seem to be after their so-called "savior." Bonnie shot a confusing look to her brother. Clyde nodded in understanding. He knew that his sister was afraid and confused. Clyde just hugged his sister tighter, hoping to calm her nerves.

Shadow knew Mephiles was at the center of the forest, he just didn't know where. "Come out Mephiles!" he shouted. "You can't hide forever. I know you're here." Shadow just stood quietly, listening for any sign of life other than him. He stood there for about ten minutes, and then heard a rustling in the bushes. Shadow then turned to the tree the trio were hiding in. "So," he said with a hint of evil in his voice. "That's where you're hiding." Launching a Chaos Spear attack at the tree, Shadow noticed a dark shape on the ground trying to escape. Shadow launched more chaos spears, hoping to weaken it.

Shadow continued to chase the mass, unaware of what was truly going on. The mass took shadow outside of the forest, near the town that seemed to be nearby. The mass then took form, the form of Mephiles. There was only one thing missing though, and Shadow knew very well what it was. "Where are the children Mephiles," Shadow demanded. Mephiles just laughed. "You killed them when you destroyed that tree. I'm just trying to make a run for it."

Shadow growled in anger. He knew Mephiles was lying, he could sense it. Shadow attacked Mephiles once more, but once he done so, the figure turned into a puddle of an indescribable liquid that looked a lot like ink. "Damn it," Shadow shouted. "It was a decoy. He must still be in the forest with the two children. That stupid creep tricked me in order to get away with the children. When I find him, he'll pay severely."

Bonnie and Clyde were scared half out of their wits. Both of them tried to calm the other, hoping that everything would be all right soon. Clyde looked up to Mephiles, who seemed to be focused on something, like he was meditating. This put Clyde both on edge and made him calm at the same time. He knew Mephiles had the ability to copy his form, and use it as a decoy. He prayed that all of this would be over soon.

Mephiles grinned an evil grin, one that disturbed the children a little bit. Sensing that the decoy took Shadow far away from them. Clyde looked up at him. He knew whatever Mephiles was doing while he was "meditating" was now complete and was completely satisfied with his work.

Knowing that Shadow is no longer in the area. Mephiles emerged from the hiding spot, holding a still terrified Bonnie and Clyde. As soon as everything was clear, Mephiles made a run for his hide out deep within the mountains that was beyond the forest they were in.


End file.
